


Might Change

by anemptymargin



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael might change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Change

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://muir-wolf.livejournal.com/58385.html).

He’s a spy first, they’ve always known that – and watching him down his great descent to hell hasn’t been a picnic for any of them. Each of them thinks they might change it, eventually, but in the long run there’s no changing who Michael is.

Fiona thinks it was Anson that started this ball rolling; Anson that got him burned and prodded him at every turn. Sam thinks it was the war and the things he did back in the day.

Madeline knows, has always known, that he would always be a man apart from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
